


Kiss from a Prince

by Tristy and Shane (TristyPixie)



Series: Zelda Works [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/Tristy%20and%20Shane
Summary: Who knew that a prince's kiss could heal wounds?♥ Written by me and my boyfriend ♥
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Zelda Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059083
Kudos: 38





	Kiss from a Prince

In the middle of finding an area to camp in, Link spotted a crimson glow spawn just across the cold ocean. Of course, it was easy to perceive such glowing lights during midnight. It was night, the sky was completely pitch black with a vibrant jade dragon elegantly soaring through the air. 

That green glow happened to be Farosh, but what about this scarlet orb?

Wait a minute, as Link watched this crimson gleam for a minute, the blonde champion found it to be Prince Sidon. After defeating Vah Ruta, Prince Sidon met with Link once again at the Inogo Bridge where they first met.

The muscular scarlet Zora, Sidon, swam to Link from below the water's face. It wasn’t long until Sidon spiral jumped onto the surface of the bridge where Link stood. 

“Through your eyes, I can see it clear; you’ve really helped us out,” the prince cheered with glee. “You’re the best, Link. Did I ever tell you that you’re fantastic, Link?” 

Happy as ever, Sidon curled his scaly arm around Link’s body and pulled the champion in close, to the point of pressing the blonde Hylian against his abdominal muscles. Sidon placed a scaly hand onto Link’s shoulder, and along with that touch gleamed a remedy. Sidon cured the visible wounds that he could see.

"Well done, Link! I'll have something special planned for you later," grinned Sidon with barely a noticeable blush painting his features. 

The scarlet Zora then dived back into the water and gestured to Link to come to Zora’s Domain where he’ll find him again. At the time Sidon dived back into the ocean, Link jumped into the water after him. 

Link burst out, “Wait, don’t go just yet!” 

What Sidon never noticed were the open wounds across Link's torso; bleeding wounds that were caused during the reviving of Vah Ruta. The remedic touch upon his shoulder sure made Link feel better, but never did Sidon heal the wounds on his chest as well. Blushing a little, Link rushed after Sidon when the prince waved goodbye.

Wading in the water, Link never took a second prompt and went on to swim after Sidon. "WAIT!" Link called out to the other male, albeit the crimson Zora soon faded into the distance. "Sure, I'll meet you at Zora's Domain instead," the blonde male added with an oncoming smile along his lips.

It was fine, Link could handle the stinging wounds just like any other champion. The blonde male took in a deep breath and immediately dived beneath the cold water’s surface. Swimming in Sidon's path, Link was sure to make it to Zora's Domain in no time.

Awaiting Link’s presence, Prince Sidon watched Link rushing over to him.

“That’s mad swimming, Link!” chuckled Sidon. Gesturing Link to come over, Sidon’s masculine pose showed all of his amorous features in the act. “Come to my embrace,” smirked the scarlet prince.

Perking up when he saw Sidon waiting for him as the prince promised, the blonde champion smiled at the sight. Swimming over to Sidon, Link gave the Zora Prince an embrace like he requested. Even though Link barely knew Sidon, the blonde male really took a liking to the scarlet Zora...or perhaps that was the other way around. 

Link flashed a beam in Sidon's direction, "Well, I'm here! What's the surprise you had in store for me?" 

“Let me fix those other wounds for you," Sidon whispered into Link’s silk pointed ear. 

Leaning in, Sidon planted a kiss onto Link’s mouth. It was a quick, fleeting kiss. Yet, this kiss was so powerful. 

“Were you expecting that to be your surprise?” Sidon questioned, bashful.

“Well, kind of,” admitted the hero. 

When Link looked down at the water, however; the champion noticed the wounds on his chest clearing up. Looking up at Sidon once more, the blushing hero shied away from the Zora Prince.


End file.
